yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Robonyan
is a Rank S, Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Supporting Yo-kai. Biology Unlike other models of Robonyan, Ultimate Robonyan is lean and lanky. His body is similar to Robonyan F's body as far as color schemes go, only with a far more amount of white. While the cat head is largely the same, Ultimate Robonyan's eyes are perpetually narrowed, while he now has whisker markings and a "third eye" addition on his forehead. His legs continue the tread of cat Yo-kai with Jibanyan as a design basis with having no notable feet, although in Ultimate Robonyan's case, it's because his feet are now rocket booster ports. He still retains the rockets on his back, but he doesn't use them unless he needs to actually fly. His tails have been elongated and now reach up to his head. Similar to Robonyan 28, Ultimate Robonyan has hands instead of paws. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Ultimate Robonyan appears during the Quest "Those Seeking the Ultimate Upgrade". Upon starting the Quest at the Hapyon Detective Agency as Hailey Anne, talk to Robonyan at the Excellent Tower Observation Deck. He will challenge the player to a battle. Upon defeating him, the player must go down the elevator in the Excellent Tower. Afterwards, Robonyan will fight the player as Robonyan F after getting off the elevator. Robonyan F will challenge the player to a battle. After beating Robonyan F, the player will then need to head outside of the Excellent Tower. Robonyan 28 will show up and challenge the player to a battle once doing so. After defeating Robonyan 28, the player will need to gather four other geeks to upgrade Robonyan 28 to his ultimate form. The four people that the player must get are Ryan in AnimeChum, Eddie in his home in Breezy Hills, Poofessor in the Gourd Pond Museum Vault, and Mark Orckerberg at Yopple HQ. After gathering everyone, a cutscene will occur, and the Quest will be complete. Upon completing the Quest, Ultimate Robonyan appears and automatically befriends the player. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 |24-38 x3|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai obtains Ultimate Power. Their DEF rises.}} |190|-|Single column|Blasts foes in range with that look a lot like his companions...}} }}||-|6 = Immune to enemy Inspirits and negative floor effects.}} Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime Etymology "Ultimate Robonyan" is a combination of ultimate and Robonyan. (see Robonyan#Etymology) Trivia *In the third movie, Ultimate Robonyan was created after Robonyan F drank a power-up potion, causing him to eat Jibanyan, Komasan, Usapyon and Hovernyan, which somehow caused a "Swallowed Combination". * While using his Soultimate Move, he has an alternate form where he can use the four Yo-Kai he swallowed as missiles. **Notably the Usapyon missile is in Invader Mode. This goes unexplained since Usapyon was not in Invader Mode before Robonyan F powered up into Ultimate Robonyan. **In the third movie, the missiles release the Yo-kai inside them, who then use "One Million Paws of Fury". * Due to text limitations, his name is shortened to "Ult. Robonyan". ** Due to Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble''s text limitations, when he was added his name was cut down a single character to "U Robonyan". In other languages fr:Robonyan Ultime de:Ultrobonyan Category:Tough Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai